Thanix Royal Army
The Thanix Royal Army is the powerful military force of the Thanix race. The Royal army is one of the most powerful militaristic forces in the entire galaxy. Description The Thanix Royal Army was formed in 1995, just after the total unification of the Thanix race. It is composed of a single branch that takes up the responsibilities of what Humans would call navy, marines, and air force. The technology of the Thanix has allowed the army to employ some of the greatest weaponry known to sentient life. The Royal Army is a powerful military and the Thanix are a powerful race. Usually, if they find a weak-willed species, the Thanix will enslave them. The Royal Army will then use those slaves as front line soldiers and cannon fodder, reducing Thanix fatality rates and allowing the Royal Army to grow in size exponentially. The amount of time the Royal Army has had to increase in strength has caused it to become the largest and most powerful armies in recent history. Military Doctrine To a Thanix warrior, killing is a science. They focus on developing clean, brute-force economy of motion that exploits their brutal strength to incapacitate enemies with a swift single blow of overwhelming power. In every war the Thanix have fought, they struck first and without warning. For them, to know an enemy plans to attack and let it happen is folly; to announce their own plans to attack is insanity. When they fight, they make sure not simply to defeat an enemy, but stop them from ever becoming a threat again. After winning a war and if their opponents are not completely extinct, they will enslave them, taking away their culture and rights then, in future wars, they will use the slaves as frontline troops and cannon fodder. Ranks Below is a list of ranks in the Thanix Royal Army. The closer to the top of the list, the more important. As leader of the entire Thanix race, the Didact automatically has the most power over the military so it's listing was not needed. *High General *Admiral *General *War Minister *Ark *High Captain *Commander *Captain *Chieftain *Marauder *Grunt Weaponry The Thanix Royal Army has an arsenal of weaponry more deadly than what most species have seen. From stream-lined rifles to brutal hammers, the Thanix have weaponry for every sort of combat situation, making for an always tactically prepared military force. Below is a list of infantry weapons. *Grade 1 Assault Blade *Grade 2 Energy Blade *Grade 3 Warhammer *Grade 4 Hand Explosive *Grade 5 Individual Protection Weapon *Grade 6 Close-Quarters Assault Weapon *Grade 7 Pulse Rifle *Grade 8 Long-Range Cannon *Grade 9 Rail Gun *Grade 10 Assault Beam *Grade 11 Explosive Projectile Launcher Armored Units *Thanix Vigilo Drone *Thanix Proeliator Drone *Thanix Praetorian Drone *Thanix Watcher Platform *Thanix Vangarian Platform *Thanix Serpentian Platform *Thanix Mancipium Exoskeleton *Thanix Majoris Exoskeleton *Thanix Superior Exoskeleton Ships *Mantel-Class Dreadnought *Ark-Class Assault Carrier *Purge-Class Destroyer *Catharsis-Class Suppressor *Axion-Class Battlecruiser *Dilaton-Class Battlecruiser *Sentinel-Class Frigate *Monitor-Class Frigate *Phantom-Class Prowler *Scout-Class Corvette Category:Units